


Missing Hour

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Concussions, Confused Stiles, Derek is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Flashback, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Needles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Derek, Tags Are Hard, Worried Derek, worried Sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles comes to Derek all bloodied and bruised but he has no idea how did he get hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! New Sterek fic! Hope you guys like this first chapter. Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek watched as the clock struck ten at night. His eyes then fell on the dinner table where the food was getting cold and the candle that glowed in the middle was now starting to melt. The werewolf bit his lips and walked towards the window to see it was snowing heavily outside. His mind and heart waiting for one person who had become the most important part of his life. Where was Stiles?

Derek and Stiles had planned a dinner tonight at Derek's loft. But that was hour ago. He should have been here by now, thought Derek and checked the time again. He did try calling his boyfriend again and again but all his calls went unanswered. Dread pooled in his stomach as negative thoughts started clouding his mind. What if Stiles was stuck somewhere in snow or met with an accident.

Derek pulled his cell out, ready to dial Stiles's father, when his eyes fell on a figure at opposite side of the road. He blinked twice to confirm what he was seeing "Stiles?"

Derek frowned when he saw Stiles was limping and wobbling on his feet, like he was not sure where he was going. And then his heart nearly gave out when the boy almost got hit by a car. Derek ran out of his loft, his legs working faster than ever

 

 

Stiles stumbled again when a car passed by, missing him by few inches. He held his hands out to catch something for support but couldn't find anything. He was feeling so cold. But why? Where was his jacket? He rubbed his throbbing temples where the pain shot through his forehead and at the base of his head. Why was he hurting so much. Where was he going? Oh yeah...umm.. to his boyfriend? Stiles remembered he has a boyfriend.. What was his name? Wol...Wolfy? 

"Stiles!" 

Stiles turned around to see a familiar face and smiled "Derek! I remember you" he limped few steps forward before his legs gave out. Derek caught the boy in his arms "Stiles! What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Are you alright?" Stiles parroted but next second he groaned finding it extremely difficult to think through the pain. He felt his nose was the epicentre of the pain, radiating into his cheeks and ears connecting with the thump of the back of his neck "Where...are..me?" he fumbled with his question

Derek moved Stiles away from him to take a good look and saw a nasty purple bruise over his right eye "Stiles what happened to your eye?"

Stiles looked confused for few seconds like he was really thinking for answer "I...ah...I think I ran into a.. truck?"

"What?!"

"Don't shout" Stiles caught his head in both hands "Hurts in here"

"Sorry" Derek spoke softly and looked around "Why were you walking in this weather? Where's your jeep?"

"Awww...you look so cute when...you worry..umm.. wolfy right?" Stiles slurred with a smile

"Are you drunk?" Derek leaned in to smell and was glad Stiles was not drinking

"Are you drunk?" Stiles repeated Derek's question and the werewolf knew something was seriously wrong with his boyfriend who looked fuzzy with his eyes blinking real slow. He couldn't see any other injuries since the street lights were off. Derek decided to take the boy back to his loft and away from the cold and then ask him questions. As if on cue Stiles wrapped his arms around himself and started shivering

"Where"s your jacket?"asked Derek

"He took it"

"Who? Stiles who took your jacket?"

The only response Derek got was even more shaking from Stiles "C'mon let's go inside before you become popsicle"

Stiles nodded "Where are we going?"

"My place Stiles"

"Who are you?" 

Derek was about to answer when Stiles cut his words "Derek! I know you" he smiled and began limping again so Derek supported him by pulling his arm around his shoulders and led him to his house. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek made Stiles sit on the couch and he knelt down infront of him "Okay Stiles tell me how did you get hurt?"

Stiles groaned again "I wanna....sleep" 

"Hey no sleeping until you tell me who hit you?" Derek raised his voice

"A door" 

"What?"

"A doooor"

"A door?" 

Stiles smacked his hands together to demonstrate the apparent collision "Wham!" 

Derek shook his head not believing what Stiles just said "Did the door run into your leg too?" Stiles blinked at him innocently as if he had no idea what Derek was talking about "Leg?"

"You were limping" said Derek

Stiles looked down and shrugged "My leg is shouting"

"Shouting?" 

Stiles nodded "Here" he pointed at his left thigh and then at his side "Here also. People inside are playing World War Two with....blades"

Derek's eyes widened as only now he saw Stiles's side had few drops of blood. He immediately pulled the boy's shirt up and gasped on seeing dark bruises all over his abdomen and a long thin cut that was still lightly bleeding "Stiles you're bleeding!" he got up to bring a clean towel

Stiles winced when Derek placed the towel over his cut "Oww" 

"This looks like a stab wound. Will you tell me who hurt you?" Derek asked concern and worry growing in his heart

"A.. scissors....with a man" 

"You mean a man with scissors?" Derek fisted his one hand, anger running through his veins. Someone hurt his boyfriend and is still alive? That was not acceptable.

Stiles nodded

"Why did he hurt you?"

Stiles hummed and then sighed "What did you ask? I forgot" 

Derek pressed his lips, controlling his anger. Things were not looking good. Stiles was definitely involved in some kind of accident or someone actually attacked him. Derek got up and checked his head and found a large bump at the back of his head. This meant Stiles has a concussion. No wonder he was finding difficult to concentrate. Derek needed to make sure Stiles didn't have any other serious injuries "You're going to a hospital" 

"Hospital?" Stiles frowned "Are you okay De..De.."

"It's Derek and I'm fine. You're the one who's hurt" Derek gently hauled Stiles up who whined at the movement "I think....I'm hurt"

"Yes Sherlock, glad you noticed. Now c'mon" Derek easily picked Stiles in his arms and walked out of his loft. When they reached his car, the werewolf noticed Stiles was sweating heavily and looked like he was about to pass out any second. Derek opened the passenger side of the door and deposited his boyfriend in the seat "Stay awake okay"

Derek ran to his side, started the car and drove to the hospital. Stiles had his eyes closed and rested his head against the window but Derek knew he wasn't sleeping. His breathing was too fast and uneven. The werewolf pressed on the gas pedal with one question in mind 'What happened with Stiles in last hour'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a lot for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"What happened?" asked Sheriff as soon as he saw Derek walked in the hospital with dazed looking Stiles in his arms. Derek had called Sheriff on his way to the hospital and informed about Stiles's condition "How did he get hurt?"

"I've no idea. Stiles said a man attacked him with a scissors" Derek saw Melissa and two male nurse run towards them with a strecher "Lay him down Derek" 

Derek nodded and delicately lowered Stiles on the strecher. Stiles whined at the loss of contact and closed his eyes when the bright lights attacked his vision. He reached out to Derek who took his hand in his "I'm here Stiles" 

"Can you turn off....the lights?" Stiles groaned and then rasped out "Hurts" 

"It's gonna be alright kiddo. We're going to take good care of you" Melissa spoke softly "What are his injuries again?"

Derek tore his eyes off Stiles and looked at Melissa "Ah.. he has a large bump at the back of his head... black eye...his stomach area is covered in bruises and has a thin long cut at his side" 

Sheriff leaned down a little to see the cut Derek was talking about and hoped it wasn't serious. Stiles tried to get Derek's attention by pulling at his sleeve "You forgot...my leg is playing volleyball inside... my leg" he hissed when his fingers touched the wound. Derek slowly pulled his hand away "Don't touch it"

Stiles nodded "Don't touch it" his eyes fell on all the adults surrounding him "Where am I? Hi Dad! What are you doing here?" 

"You're at the hospital son" 

"Hospital? Why?" Stiles asked because he really didn't remember getting to. Last thing he remembered was resting in Derek's car and then nothing "Derek! Where's Derek? Is he alright?" Stiles got half way up but was gently pushed back down by a pair of strong hands "I'm right here Stiles. I brought you here. Don't you remember?" 

Stiles sighed in relief "Ofcourse I remember...I was just checking if you remembered or not" Derek looked at his boyfriend in concern and then at Melissa "Mrs McCall please help him"

"I'm going to run some scans. He's definitely suffering a concussion. His other injuries doesn't seem that bad but we'll do a thorough check up to make sure. Let's go" Melissa ordered the two nurses who wheeled Stiles away "This will take some time. I'll get back to you as soon as I know what's going on with him" she gave an encouraging smile and left

"Okay tell me from the start. I need to know every single detail" Sheriff asked and Derek nodded "I saw him wobbling down alone near my house, he didn't have his jacket on, he doesn't remember where his jeep was...he said a man with scissors attacked him and took his jacket"

"Did he tell you what the man looked like?" 

Derek shook his head "I didn't ask him. I thought he should first get checked by doctor" 

Sheriff nodded appreciatively "You did the right thing. But now we need to find out who hurt him. I'll head out at the station and start by locating Stiles's jeep" he then looked down the hall where Stiles was being treated "Derek.." 

"I'm not going anywhere" Derek assured the worried father 

Sheriff nodded and was about to leave when Scott came running in the hospital "What's going on? Where is Stiles? Is he alright?" 

"How did you know?" 

"Mom called. How did he get hurt?" Scott asked looking back and forth at the two men

"Someone hurt him on his way to my loft. They've taken him in for scans" said Derek

"Who hurt him?" 

"I'm trying to find out" Sheriff thought for a moment "Scott come with me to the station. We could use some help from you. Derek I want you to call me when you get an update on Stiles's condition" he saw Derek give a nod 

"Yeah..yeah sure. I'll do whatever I can" Scott walked out of the hospital with Sheriff

 

"Excuse me" 

Derek turned around to see a nurse standing with a worried expression on her face "Are you Derek?" 

"Yeah"

"Please come with me. The patient is asking for you"

Derek frowned, stomach and chest clenching with worry "What happened? Is he alright" The nurse sighed "You'll see" 

When Derek entered in the room, he saw Melissa was talking softly to Stiles who was shaking his head in response. His boyfriend was trying to scoot away from the doctor while batting her hands away from him "I want to go home! I want...Derek? ..yeah Derek"

"Stiles?" Derek called out

Stiles jerked his head up at the voice and winced when pain shot through his skull "Derek!" he squeaked out loud "What are you doing here?" 

Melissa turned around to face Derek "Can you stay with him. He's not exactly cooperating" Derek nodded and stood next to Stiles. He took his hand in his, rubbing soft circles at the back. 

Melissa was glad to see Stiles had calm down a little. She began her first question "Can you tell me what's your name?" 

Stiles scoffed "Ofcourse I know my name. It's Stiles" 

"Stiles...?"

Stiles tried hard to remember but the pain in his head was really distracting him. He looked over Derek for help "You know right?" 

Derek nodded

"Tell her!" 

"It's okay" Melissa smiled "Can you tell me where are you hurt?"

Stiles smiled back. He could do that. That was much easier question "My head, chest, stomach, side and leg" he finished proudly

"Good. We'll take care of that soon. Now when did this happen? Who attacked you?" 

Derek leaned in a bit to hear the answer. He hoped atleast now Stiles would be able to remember who attacked him. 

Stiles's eyes widened at the question. Someone attacked him? Why? Oh....no wonder he was in pain. Maybe he should lie down for a while

"Stiles you didn't answer my question" Melissa placed her hand on Stiles who jumped a little. More questions? How many should he answer. Everything was getting so confusing for him. He looked around and his head hurt even more. Why was he in a hospital? Hmm...he could get some sleep while he was in the hospital. He closed his eyes and ...

"Don't let him fall asleep" 

"Hey Stiles" Derek called out "Can you hear me?" 

"What?" Stiles forced his eyes to open

"No sleeping" Derek cupped his face and gave gentle pats on his cheek "Stay awake okay"

Stay awake? Now that's a silly request, thought Stiles. He wasn't going to sleep in hospital. Wait, why was he in the hospital? "Are you okay?" Stiles asked looking at Derek. What if Derek was hurt and that's why he was in hospital. His breathing suddenly quickened as he clutched Derek's shirt "You're hurt! What happened?"

Derek tried to calm the hyperventilating boy "I'm not hurt Stiles. Please calm down" 

"I don't want to be here. Let's get out of here" Stiles tried to get off the table but Derek caught his in his arms "Can't you do something" he asked looking at Melissa

"I didn't want to give him sedative while he's still concussed but it seems we don't have a choice" Melissa quickly turned around to get the syringe

Feeling exhausted Stiles leaned his head on Derek's shoulder who wrapped his arms around his waist and gave a gentle squeeze. He hated seeing Stiles so vulnerable. Derek wished there was something he could do to help his boyfriend

Stiles blinked lazily as he played with the hem of Derek's shirt. His eyes then fell on Melissa who was walking towards him with a big needle in hand "No no no...not the needle" he pulled away from Derek and held his hands out to shield himself away from the needle

"Stiles the needle is going to help you" Derek tried to coax the boy. Stiles whimpered shaking with fear "Please no needles" Derek again wrapped his arms around Stiles and whispered in his ears "Stiles it's okay babe. We all are just trying to help you" he gave a nod to Melissa who pushed Stiles's sleeve up and injected the sedative

Stiles stiffened for few seconds before his eyes drooped close and he went limp in Derek's arms. The werewolf slowly laid Stiles back on the table and placed his hand on his forehead "It's going to be alright Stiles" 

"I'll take it from here. You can wait outside" Melissa told Derek who took a last glance at Stiles and left the room

TWO HOURS LATER

A man pushed the window and made sure there was no one in the room. He cautiously crawled in and saw the boy was peacefully sleeping. A wicked smile formed on his face. This was way too easy.

The man then locked the door and slowly walked towards the boy's bed, pulling a knife out of his pocket "You made a mistake by crossing my path. This ends now"

Stiles coughed in his sleep, hand going to his side to get rid of the dull itch he was feeling. Suddenly he felt someone's presence near him and cracked his eyes open. Fear surged through Stiles like a tidal wave when he saw a man hovering over him with a knife in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you so much for reading this fic. I've added a line in previous chapter, which I totally missed writing and it was vital info for this chapter. Please do read last part 2nd chapter so there's no confusion.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Adrenalin shot through Stiles and he raised his hand to defend himself. He gave a hard push at the man's wrist and the knife fell on the floor with a loud clinking sound. The man grunted and grabbed Stiles by his collar adding pressure on his throat. Stiles gasped unable to breathe, hands clawing at the man's arm

The man snarled leaning down a little "You thought you could get away from me huh?" he dug his uneven fingernails on Stiles's throat earning a whimper from the boy below 

Stiles's legs thrashed on the bed. He wanted to yell for help but couldn't get the words out. His eyes watered and vision blurred when he felt his wind pipe was being crushed. Breathing was now becoming a huge task for him and he panicked. Stiles reached out with his one hand to grab something, anything that could save him

The man's eyes grew darker on seeing the life slowly being drained out of his target. His boss was going to be so proud of him, even give him a reward for his success. 

Stiles's fingers brushed over a tray on the side table. He picked up the tray and smashed it on the man's head. The man loosened his death grip on Stiles and staggered few steps back. Stiles took huge gulps of air and coughed violently. He hurriedly got off the bed and fell on the floor

The attacker's eyes fell on his knife. He picked his weapon and ran to the other side of the bed. Stiles turned on his stomach and tried crawl away but the man jumped on him. When he saw Stiles was going to yell, he clamped a hand on his mouth "You're one stubborn brat!" he hissed near his ears. That's when Stiles heard Derek's frantic voice that was followed by loud banging at the door. Stiles's hand reached out at the direction of the door 'Derek' 

FLASHBACK

Stiles who was driving at low speed, hummed a low tune while his fingers tapped on the steering wheel. He saw zillions of snowflakes were dancing in perfect synchronization thudding on the ground and on his wind shield. Stiles found himself smiling when he thought about his dinner date with Derek. He never thought out of all men in the world, he would fall in love with a werewolf. He considered himself the luckiest person in the world.

It was eight at night and Stiles was half way through when suddenly he heard a loud cry for help. He frowned and parked his car on the sidewalk. Stiles saw there was no one the road or on the street. There was another cry but it was one of pain and he could now tell it was coming from an alley half a block away. 

Stiles got out of his jeep and slowly approached the alley, stopping at the corner to peak around what was happening.

Two large muscled men were holding a much smaller young man against a wall who was tied up and gagged. One of them had a baseball bat and other had a sharp shiny knife. There was a third man who was standing infront of the young man with long knife and a scowl on his face

Stiles thought about his options. Either he could mind his own business and walk away from the scene (which was not even an option in his case) or interfere with the scene and become a hero (hmm..with my strength...not a chance) or pull out his cell and call Dad for help (Yup! That's what he's going to do) 

Stiles quickly pulled out his cell to dial his father's number when he saw the man drove the knife on the tied up guy's stomach "Hey! Wait!" (This was such a bad idea)

All the three men's attention was now on Stiles who visibly gulped "I'm going to so die right now" he whispered to himself

The third man with a long knife motioned his two friends "Take care of him! We can't have any witnesses"

The phone fumbled out from Stiles's hand when the two men came charging at him "Stop! Let's talk for a..." The one with the bat striked over Stiles's head as hard as he could. Stiles fell hard on the ground and blacked out for few seconds. His ears were ringing from the impact and thought his head was going to explode.

Stiles drew in a much needed breath and tried to get up on his feet. Then the second man swung his knife and cut him down his side and then on his leg. Stiles cried out as a sharp stinking pain shot through his side and leg. 

After that, it was a blur of a fist to his eye and kicks to his stomach. With blurry eyes Stiles saw the man was about to make his final move and he mustered up some strength and gave a kick at the man's leg. 

The man fell down on his back and Stiles gave a kick to other man's knee who face planted next to him. Taking this opportunity to his advantage, Stiles scrambled off the ground. The second man was up in few seconds and was able to get hold on his jacket. Stiles wriggled his arms and got rid of the jacket and ran out of the dark alley. He could faintly hear shouts of the men behind him and hoped they wouldn't be able to get to him

TEN MINUTES LATER

Stiles didn't know where he was going. His legs blindly ran like they were on fire. He stumbled every now and then not exactly knowing why his body was in immense pain. Stiles knew he should be hiding. But where? And why? Suddenly everything became fuzzy for him. The pain in his head tripled it's intensity and he gasped. What was happening? Where was he? How did he get here? 

Stiles crouched down next to a dumpster and wrapped his arms around himself. A strong chilled wind blew past him and he shivered. Where was his jacket? He did have one in himself right? He closed his eyes in an attempt to figure out where he was suppose to go and...Derek! 

Stiles snapped his eyes open and got up from the ground. Derek. He had a date with Derek. Yes he should go there. Stiles looked around and started walking in the cold snowy weather wondering why in the hell was he hurting so much.

 

PRESENT

Sheriff ran a hand on his face when he saw a dead body of the young man in the alley. On reaching station he had immediately alerted everyone to try and locate Stiles's jeep. Scott was already on his bike, taking a route from Stiles's home to Derek's loft. He found Stiles's jeep covered in snow when it was two miles away from Derek's loft and called Sheriff

Upon investigating further Sheriff found the dead body only two blocks away from his son's jeep. Scott was standing next to him who sniffed "Stiles was here. I can still feel his scent"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Scott pressed his lips "He was scared... distress... maybe even hurting" 

"Yeah he definitely got hurt, we know that much from his injuries" Sheriff shook his head "This doesn't make any sense. What was Stiles doing at a crime scene"

Scott stared at sheriff

"Sorry wrong question. I shouldn't be surprised that he was at crime scene" Sheriff's eyes fell on Stiles's phone and he picked it up "This is Stiles's cell. Okay now even I'm sure he was here"

"What if Stiles saw someone kill this guy" 

Sheriff thought for a moment "You maybe right Scott. The killer must have seen Stiles and tried to kill him too"

"But Stiles is still alive so..."

Sheriff's eyes widened as he finally connected the dots "Stiles is a witness! This means his life is still in danger. The guy who took this man's life could come back again to kill my son" he immediately fished his cell out and dialled Derek's number

"I'm going to the hospital" Scott ran towards his bike

"Pick up Derek!" Sheriff paced, fear rising in his chest with every second that passed. He sighed in relief when he heard Derek's voice "Hello"

"WHERE ARE YOU? Is Stiles okay?" Sheriff barked in the cell and Derek frowned "What?"

"Please tell me you are with Stiles" 

"No. I had gone to buy an injection and just came back now"

"Go to Stiles's room now!" 

Derek hurried his steps "Will you tell me what's going on?" 

"I found his jeep. Derek he has witnessed a murder and managed to escape. The killer might come back to harm him. Get to my son now!"

Derek's heart dropped to his stomach and he ran towards Stiles's room. His fear hightened when he turned the knob and found the room locked "Stiles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! So it's been seven whooooole months since I updated this fic. I totally forgot about this story and thought I finished it. But thanks to Krati for reminding me that this fic was incomplete. I know you might have to re read this fic again from the start and there will be tons of mistakes. I'll try correcting them when I'm free until then please forgive for the errors.
> 
> On with the next and last chapter. Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Stiles!!"

Derek turned the knob couple of times again but it wouldn't budge open. He could hear muffled sounds of sttuggle which only confirmed his fears. Stiles was in trouble. Derek growled and used his werewolf strength to give a hard kick at the door. He rushed inside and the scene infront of him only raised his anger

A man had pinned Stiles on the floor with a hand clamped tightly over his mouth and a knife aimed on his back. Stiles's hand was extented towards his direction, eyes filled with fear. Derek didn't waste any time further and jumped on the man. He gave a vicious punch on the man's jaw who rolled down on his side

Stiles coughed and crawled backwards until his back hit the wall behind. With tearful eyes he saw two blurry figures were busy in hand to hand combat. Suddenly one of the figure came close to him and he panicked

The man got up from the floor and attacked Derek with his knife. Derek ducked down but still got knicked with the blade. The werewolf felt rage tearing at his lungs, plucking at his nerves. He could feel himself changing. He so badly wanted to twist the man's neck and rip it right off his shoulders but he couldn't risk his identity. With a loud roar he charged at the man and threw puches wherever his fists could reach. The man was no match for his inhuman strength and was knocked out within seconds

Derek took deep breaths and calmed himself down. He then ran towards Stiles who was still on the floor, shaking with fear

"Stiles! Are you..." Derek caught Stiles by his shoulders and the boy started thrashing "No...no let me go! Stay away!"

"What's going on in here?" asked the doctor who came running in with two nurses following behind him

Derek ignored the doctor's question "Stiles it's me. It's Derek" Stiles heard the name and paused his movements. Derek slowly wiped his tears so the boy could see clearly "It's me Stiles. You're okay"

"Derek?" Stiles's vision cleared and he nodded on relief. He threw himself on the older boy and hugged him tightly "Derek!"

Derek tightened his hold "You're okay. It's all over now" Now that the adrenalin left his body, Stiles could feel the familiar pounding of his head return at full force. His mid section was also hurting when he fell from the bed. He let out a groan "Hurts"

"Mr Hale, the patient needs to be in bed" said the doctor. Derek nodded and motioned at the unconscious man "This man is a criminal. Call security. He needs to be restrained" he picked Stiles up in his arms and laid him on bed where the doctor fixed his IV and gave high dose of morphine. Stiles's eyes drooped close as the medicine started doing it's work

"Is he alright?" Derek asked the doctor

"Yeah. Just in shock. Don't worry. He'll be better when he wakes up" the doctor assured

"Stiles!" Scott came running inside "What happened? Is he okay?" he asked when he saw doctors were fussing over his friend. Derek nodded "He was attacked"

Scott looked down at the unconscious man and came closer to the bed "Stiles witnessed a murder. He must have come to make sure Stiles didn't open his mouth. Thank God you were here" he saw two security guards came in and picked up the man "We'll take care of him until the cops arrive" said the guard

Scott looked at Stiles "I can't believe he could fall into trouble on his way to a simple dinner"

Derek couldn't agree more

TWO HOURS LATER

Stiles stirred blinking his eyes open, hands fisting under the covers as he raised them in the air in a fighting stance. Derek was quickly on his side "Stiles?" he called out softly "Can you hear me?" 

Stiles turned his head at the voice and all of a sudden started punching blindly, mumbling under his breath

Derek easily caught his hands "What are you doing? Hey it's me" when Stiles mumbled again, he leaned down to listen and heard a very distinct and slightly slurred words 

"Fight me" 

Derek almost laughed. It looked like Stiles was trying to scowl at him but it came across more of a pout. Maybe he thought he was still in the alley with the bad guys. He tucked the blanket around the boy, ignoring another of Stiles's demands of single combat

"Not today Stiles" Derek said at the third challenge "Maybe tomorrow when you're feeling better" he had to bite back a smile when Stiles nodded groggily and promptly went back to sleep. The warewolf placed a soft kiss on his forehead "By brave solider"

HALF HOUR LATER

Stiles opened his eyes, heavy as his muscles remember how to operate. He graoned on seeing textured mauve walls, hard bed, fake lemon scent that doesn't take away the sting of disinfectant in his nostrils... shit yeah...he's in hospital. But why? 

Stiles shifted wincing when his bed lets out a pneumatic wheeze. There's a guy... whoa.. a really hot.. familiar guy sitting on the chair reading paper. Was he his nurse? 

Derek quickly threw the paper when he saw Stiles was watching him "Hey... how are you feeling now?" 

Between the drugs and the guy's deep voice, nice accent, nice face, nice body, hell nice everything, Stiles felt just fine "M.good. How are you?" 

Derek ran a hand on Stiles's jaw "Better now that you're awake. Can I get you anything?" 

"Your number?" Stiles gigggled

"What?" 

Stiles gave a doopey smile "Nothing just... keep doing that" he pointed at Derek's hand that was on his jaw "You're awesome for a nurse" Derek frowned "Stiles it's me Derek. Do you remember what happened?" 

"Hot name... Hot guy" Stiles's head tilted to its side and closed his eyes. Only now Derek understood that Stiles was still high on drugs. He sighed taking his place back in the chair

NEXT MORNING

Stiles's eyes shot up and he bolted upright. He noticed he was in hospital so that couldn't be a dream. He saw a murder. They killed the boy and hurt him. He had to inform his father. He looked around and saw Derek sleeping on the small couch and he called out "Derek! Wake up!" 

On hearing Stiles's voice Derek woke up and rushed towards his bed "Stiles are you okay?" 

Stiles shook his head and started rambling "No.. no you've to call Dad... I saw a murder Derek! A real murder with blood ... we have to catch them before its too late... we.." 

"Sshh" Derek cupped Stiles's face "Calm down. Everything is alright" 

"But.." 

"Listen to me okay. I'll tell you what happened last night but first I need you to stay calm. Can you do that?" 

Stiles nodded inhaling deeply 

Derek was glad atleast the meds were worn off "Good. You remember we were going to have dinner?" 

Stiles vaguely remembered and gave a small nod 

"I was waiting for you at my loft and you were two hours late when I saw you on the streets roaming like a lost child. Then...." Derek continued until he reached the part where Stiles was attacked in the hospital "Sheriff has them arrested so everything is just fine" 

Stiles sighed in relief and slumped against Derek's chest "Thank God. That was one hell of a night" 

"Yeah but its over now. No one is going to hurt you anymore" 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist "Aww.. my shining knight in armour" 

Derek hummed "You could have said shining wolf under full moon" 

Stiles laughed lightly "You mean my shining sourwolf under full moon" 

Derek groaned "Stiles" 

"Yeah?" 

"Grow up" 

"Never" 

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
